nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Final Countdown to Invasion
Disney Heroes Episode: Final Countdown to Invasion Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Demon Shredder begins to spread the Pollution Nightmare through Downtown Atlanta and if that's not enough, Jasmine is turning into a Snake-like creature from the lotion that Demon Shredder has security placed into her purse and only the cure can restore her back to human. Plus Kim Possible makes it home from the Netherrealm. The Episode Act 1 It begins with Demon Shredder activating the Pollution Machine with the 7 Chaos Emeralds and it starts to spread in Downtown Atlanta turning into a Nightmare. The next morning at SHIELD Underwater Base near Washigton D.C, Leonardo awakens from its recovering from Demon Shredder's attack and Karai told him that Kim got sent into the Netherream during the attack. Jasmine wakes up seeing her waist transformed into a snake and Aladdin decides to get the cure, even if they must stop Demon Shredder from succeeding. Act 2 At a meeting, Ann has a plan to stop the Pollution from spreading the planet. If the Heroes can activate all 3 Key Pillars in Atlanta then the power can reverse the pollution nightmare back to the machine giving them a chance to success but they have 30 minutes to succeed and they get 1 shot. Leonardo can volunteer even with a few small injuries, Karai will help him out. Goku uses Instant Transmission to find Demon Shredder at the park and he demands not to attack the Heroes plus he needs 1 more day before he can destroy the Horcrux, then he left. The Heroes head to 3 locations, a Baseball Stadium, a Pizza Diner and a High School building where the Keystone has Positive Energy. Act 3 QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) (At Demon Shredder's Palace in Downtown Atlanta) Demon Shredder: 'Everything's ready to go. With the 7 Chaos Emeralds collected, I will spread the Pollution across Earth and my Dynasty begins tonight' (He activates the Pollution machine with the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the pollution cloud starts to form) (Goku appears to Demon Shredder by Instant Transmission) Goku: 'So you must be Demon Shredder' Demon Shredder: 'I have been expecting you, are you here to battle me?' Goku: 'It depends, so you could be a little more patent' Demon Shredder: (Sighs) Goku: 'I really like to teach you a lesson, but my Team and I need 1 more day before we're powerful enough to go up against you... (Growls) And i'll make you pay, Shredder! Your days of polluting the Earth will be finished for good!' Demon Shredder: 'I have been waiting for a long 1,700 Years to face the Legendary Goku and all I got was 'See you tomorrow'?' (Then Goku disappears by Instant Transmission) (Goten and Trunks Jr awakens) Trunks Jr: 'Where are we?' Bulma: 'You're safe here in the S.H.I.E.L.D underwater base in the lake' Goten: (He sees the underwater view of the lake) 'Wow!' Trunks Jr: 'What happen to Leonardo!?' Bulma: 'He's recovering, but he is sleeping' (Leonardo wakes up from his recovering) Karai: 'Hello, Leonardo. How's your sleep?' Leonardo: 'I've been worst, but I'm glad you saved my life' (Then he hugs Karai) Michelangelo: 'Guys, Leo has woke up!' (The Turtles, Splinter & Ann rush to him) Raphael: 'Looks like Leonardo got his talent back' Goku: 'I had a dream that might become real' (A vision appears showing Goku seeing Ann, Trudy, Nani and Elastigirl killed by Demon Shredder) (Goku): 'I just saw Ann and 3 Heroes killed by Demon Shredder but before I can attack him, I just saw my father Bardock appear from Other World and plans to help me then as the enemy charges towards us, but then I woke up from my Dream' (Present Day) Goku: 'So that's why we can't let this vision happen' Splinter: 'But at least our plan to stop Demon Shredder is secret' (At 8:00 Am, Jasmine wakes up) Jasmine: 'oh-no, I overslept (But when she remove the blanket, her waist turned into a snake-like) Aah!' (Aladdin, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, King Mickey, Violet, Goku, Trunks and Elastigirl shows up) Aladdin: (Gasp!) 'Jasmine, who did this?' Trunks: 'What happend yesterday during Demon Shredder's attack?' Jasmine: 'He put the lotion into my purse, and now look what it's done' Iago: 'Curse that Demon Shredder! We are doomed!' (Aladdin rubs the lamp bringing Genie) Genie: (As Val Hallen) 'Thank you dudes, (Plays gutair) good-night. (Then he sees Jasmine) Yipe' Aladdin: 'Genie, find the enemy and locate him' Goku: 'I'll use my Sense to locate him (They both did their search but no sign) I can't even find his location!' Genie: 'We looked everywhere in the Midwest and not a trace, zero, zip...he's hiding' Monique Dupre: 'I have been studing on Ancient Keystones, it holds a great power of positive energy that can zap negative pollution energy' Liu Kang: 'Demon Shredder has activated the machine and once the Pollution Nightmare spreads across America, it'll continue to spread until the Earth is covered in darkness. We might be looking at Extinction' Sora: 'But there's hope, I have located 3 Ancient Keystones surrounded Atlanta in lay lines. The first one is at a High School building, the second is at a Football Stadium and the 3rd is right here on a rooftop of the Pizza Diner' Karai: 'I have an idea, if we can use our power to activate all 3 Keystones then we might stop the Pollution Nightmare from spreading' Soyna Blade: 'But we have about 30 minutes to succeed and we only got 1 shot at this' Kairi: 'If we go to a location per Team, we'll activate the Keystone at the same moment' Piccolo: 'Let's get a move on, the energy wave will be here in half-hour and time is in short supply. If this plan fails, the Earth is finished' Casey Jones: 'Then we better do it fast' Aladdin: 'I'll find a cure' Jasmine: 'What if there isn't one? Genie: 'There's one, I read the book on Ancient Cures and found the Tree of Renewal. It's been there since the Civil War' Iago: 'To get to the Tree of Renewal, you must pass 3 tests that Demon Shredder created' Kairi: 'But it's impossible to make it' Iago: 'Hello, wake up and smell the decaf coffee. Passing 3 tests in Shredder's palace is a safety no-no' Trunks: 'We gotta take that chance, even it we have to face Demon Shredder' Aladdin: 'I don't care how dangerous it is. (Turns to Jasmine) I swear on my love, I will cure you' Ann Possible: 'Just think about our lives at stake, why are you trying to contact anyone to the Island that Venom destroyed a few days ago? We're the only ones who can stop Demon Shredder, nobody can help us. So if we don't get the mission done, then Atlanta is done for' Spider-Man: 'I became an Avenger after Harry Osborn was killed 2 1/2 years ago and we never failed missions, and I promise you this, I'm not gonna fail this one. But we can't succeed alone, Karai. We need your help' Karai: 'So be it, I'll help on 1 condition for the Future of the Turtles including Kim's Life and our Families, just promise me that you will succeed' Ann Possible: 'We will activate the 3 Keystones, no matter what. You have my word' Karai: 'Then let's save the planet' (She handshakes Ann's hand) Leonardo: 'I had that dream about you, Karai. It's when that ancient Demon Shredder has risen from the depths, he destroyed me and you became his slave' Karai: 'Do you really think the Keystones can stop his Pollution Nightmare?' Leonardo: 'I have no idea...but if we're going to destroy Demon Shredder, then we're going to need all the allies we can get...and my Brothers & I need your help also' Karai: 'Agreed' Monique Dupre: 'If my Math is correct, the pollution nightmare dome will reach the 3 Key Pillars is T-minus 3 minutes & 30 seconds' Sonya Blade: (She contacts the Teams) 'Everyone, we have 3 short minutes to get the Keystones activated' Sonya Blade: (She contacts) 'Leonardo, the Evil Pollution is closing in towards the High School. Use your Energy to activate the Keystone' (At the Baseball Stadium, Leonardo uses Faraji's Sword to blast an energy beam into the Keystone) (Then at the Pizza Diner, Michelangelo and Raphael take out the last Super Battle Droid) (Ann Possible): 'Ok, Raphael and Michelangelo. You're up, just do what Leonardo is doing' (Raphael and Michelangelo use their energy beam to activate the Keystone) (At the High School Building) (April O'Neil): 'Donatello, the evil pollution is almost to the High School. It's now or never' (Donatello shoots an energy beam into the Keystone) (After the Heroes activate the Keystones to reverse the Pollution Nightmare, it's restoring Atlanta from its nightmare creatures into normal) (Spider-Man): 'Way to go, guys' Super Saiyan Goku: 'The effects are reversing' (At the Throne Room, Demon Shredder talks to the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas) Demon Shredder: 'What is going on here?' Fire Mystic Ninja: 'The Heroes are using the Keystones to reverse your Pollution Nightmare' Demon Shredder: 'And you didn't told me about it! (He uses his Stun Blast to knock out the 6 Mystic Ninjas) I will punish you later' (He walks to the rooftop) Denom Shredder: 'They use their new power to reverse the effects, but I will not let them WIN!' (He goes Full Power) (Then he takes to form of the Snake Dragon and uses his powers to make the Nightmare covers the entire city of Atlanta) Violet: 'Great, all that Hard work and we failed' Donatello: 'Now what?' Spider-Man: 'Let's head back to the Hideout and figure out a new plan' Donatello: 'We did it, the last Keyhole is activated. (Gasp) oh-no!' Raphael: 'What the matter?' Aladdin: (Jasmine appears dead behind the window) 'No, not when we came so far' (But then she appears more snake-like) Jasmine: 'Aladdin, what is it?' (Donatello's jaw drops) Jasmine: 'Genie, I want to see myself' Genie: (He uses a mirror and it shows Jasmine's fake reflection) 'I think you got a tiny smudge' Jasmine: 'Genie... (He shows her the real reflection) (Gasp)' Iago: 'If she gets any worst, we won't be the only animals in the club' Jasmine: 'I'm safe, we'll need some water before we leave' (She heads for the pond) (Last lines of the Episode) (Back at SHIELD Underwater Base at the lake) Raphael: 'Guys, come quick. You're not gonna believe this, but I have someone for you to meet... (They enter the bedroom) allow me to introduce you to...Leonardo. New and prepared' Leonardo: 'Hey, everyone. I brought someone here also' (A Shield Avenger with a helmet is removed and it shows Kim) Kim Possible: 'Hello, guys' Joss Possible: 'Kim? Is that you? (Then she sobs and run to her) Oh, Kim! I thought you were a goner' Ann Possible: 'Now that you're recovered and with my Kimmy returned home, we still have a chance' Leonardo: 'Guys, I say it's time to call for Backup and head back to Atlanta, so we can cure Akima with the Anti-Virus & finish off Demon Shredder once and for all' 3 Turtles: (Cheers) Narrator: 'Demon Shredder has an advantage for now, but Kim Possible has returned from the Netherrealm, and now with Leonardo healed, our Heroes are ready to fight back against Demon Shredder. But there's not much time, so can they get to the Tree of Renewal so Jasmine becomes cured, and will they get the Anti-Virus to cure Akima? Time is the essence, the Pollution Nightmare machine is about to be activated any time. Find out on the next episode of Disney Heroes' (A preview of next episode) Narrator: 'On the next episode of Disney Heroes. It's do or die as Ann Possible's Team prepare to destroy Demon Shredder in a final battle, plus the 4 Turtles, April O'Neil, Splinter, Karai and the 4 Ninja Warriors assist. It's going down to the wire, folks. It's a free-for-all Action and a Race against the Clock on the next episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery Karai attacks the 5 Storm Troopers while Leonardo activates the Keyhole Pillar.jpg|Karai attacks the 5 Storm Troopers with her Sword Karai knows that stopping Demon Shredder is not going to be easy.jpg|Karai agrees to help the Heroes and the 4 Turtles April uses her Martial Arts against 5 Storm Troopers.jpg|April O'Neil uses her Martial Arts to buy Michelangelo and Raphael enough time to activate the Keystone S.H.I.E.L.D Aqua Base.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D Aqua Base near the coastline of Myrtle Beach Splinter now understands on Ann's Dream and it might become real.jpg|Splinter now understands about Ann Possible's Dream Leonardo is now all set to battle Demon Shredder and after doing the Ancient Keyhole mission with a renewed eager.jpg|Leonardo is now 100% healed, even after the Keystone Missions Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Family Category:Disney Channel Series